Hearts Affliction
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: AU: Gary Oak; the arrogant, egotistical womaniser, lead guitarist and also her brother's best friend. Leaf Hayden can't stand him, but when the Battle of the Bands Contest suddenly arises and Drew Hayden, much to his sisters horror, offers the Hayden residence for practice, things take an unexpected twist... -Mainly LeafGreen, but also Poke, Contest and Ikari-
1. Another Day, Another Drum Stick

**Main shippings are the usual; Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping and LeafGreenshipping, (will also contain other minor shippings) although the story will mainly be focused around LeafGreenshipping.**

**Dedicated to ShinyDragonair2 for being such an amazeballs friend and because she's just fantabulous! (I'm still working on that little 'project' by the way XD)**

**Disclaimer ~ I don't in any way own Pokemon, it's characters or drumsticks. If I did, Pokeshipping would be the new religion and my other supported ships would also be made reality.**

_**Chapter One ~ Another Day, Another Drumstick**_

**Normal POV **

Now, Leaf," Misty began, eyeing her friend carefully. "Just calm down and-

"I'm going to _kill _that Grasshead!" the aforementioned brunette screeched, cutting the red-head off in mid-sentence.

From the bed, Dawn sighed heavily, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe we can fix it?" May suggested, holding the object of discussion at eye level to inspect it properly.

Fix it? _Fix it?!_ There's no way we can just fix it! It's completely _ruined_!" Leaf hollered, stomping over to yank the door open before flying out of the room.

"I think she's finally lost it," the blunette sighed, flopping backwards onto Leaf's bed in defeat.

"It really isn't _that _bad," May tried again, earning blank stares from both Misty and Dawn. "What?"

"May...look at it!" Misty exasperated, gesturing to the canvas in May's hands.

Leaf's portrait - or what used to be Leaf's portrait - of a young girl, was now sporting a thick black line, right on top of her lip and making it look like a mustache gone wrong. Courtesy of the group of boys that were currently playing below the brunette's room at ear deafening volumes.

"We could always just...um, well we could…" May stumbled, trying to find a way to prove her point. "Ugh, fine! You're right, it's ruined," she sighed, finally giving in.

"So how do you think he'll get out of this one?" Dawn questioned.

"You mean Drew?" May inquired.

"Who else?"

"Who knows?" the sapphire eyed girl shrugged. "It's _Drew_ we're talking about here. The boy doesn't care about anything that isn't to do with his hair or himself."

"She's got a point," Misty laughed.

"You think Drew doesn't care about anything?" Dawn shot up, raising an eyebrow. "Have you _seen_ Paul? That boy could win the lottery, get free passes to a resort in the Orange Islands, have a years supply of chocolate, catch a unicorn in the same day and _still _keep that scowl on his face!"

"Hey, at least they both know the lottery is," Misty put in. "If it's not to do with that Pokemon game or food, it's not in Ash's vocab. Besides, Paul's your boyfriend. He cares about _you."_

"Funny way of showing it," Dawn grumbled. "And Ash is _your_ boyfriend! You're also in his vocabulary."

"That doesn't mean he gets the concept of 'girlfriend'," Misty pointed out. "Last year on Valentines Day, he made me spend the whole day watching him play Pokemon games and instructing me on _every_ detail about how to battle."

"Better than spending it trying to convince Paul to take you shopping."

"How did that turn out?" Misty smirked.

"I never want to relive that day again," the blunette shuddered.

"Well either way," May interrupted, "At least Ash always has a smile on his face. He's happy, while Drew has a permanent smirk!"

"That's because Drew is Drew Hayden," Misty dead panned. "Nuff said."

"I can't disagree with that statement to any extent," the brunette nodded. "You'd think that seeing as they spend so much time together a _tiny_ bit of Ash's happiness would rub off on him."

"It's not happiness, it's obliviousness," the redhead corrected. "But come on! Pokemon, on Valentine's Day. Really?"

"She _does_ have a point," Dawn agreed. "It's just a game, afterall. He could have waited until she went home."

"Just a game?" May repeated, giggling. "You do realize that if Leaf heard you say that, you'd be out the window by now?"

_**BRRRRRRRM!**_

"At this rate, I'll be surprised if she can hear anything," Misty groaned as all three simultaneously covered their ears, hoping to avoid permanent disability in the hearing department.

"Agreed, I'm waiting for the walls to split in two," Dawn mumbled.

"It wouldn't surprise me, considering the racket they're making," May grumbled, eyeing the bunch of pencils that were now shaking on Leaf's desk due to the vibrations from the instruments.

"Speaking of splitting in two," Misty began. "How do you think it's going down there?"

"Knowing Leaf, probably not good," May sighed.

"Come on, we should probably go and make sure she doesn't kill anyone," Dawn rolled her eyes, but was unable to keep the ghost of a smile off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV <strong>

Drew was_ so_ dead.

Everything was going perfect! I had been _this _close to completing my summer art portfolio, and that canvas contained the last picture that I needed to finish. Granted, school started tomorrow and yes, I may have left it until the last minute but that wasn't the point.

The point is that I am about to murder my brother.

Thanks to stupid Drew and his stupid friends making the stupid decision that now of all times would be perfect to begin their stupid rehearsal and scare the living daylights out of me, my artwork now looked dissected.

The whole Summer, their 'metal band' - as they put it - had been practicing non-stop so that they would be in top shape, should any producers randomly come by and miraculously discover their 'amazing talent'.

Bah.

Metal band my butt. They haven't had a single gig as of yet, let alone anyone notice them. Not even one stinking YouTube video. Then again, with a band name like Hairy Melons, that much was hardly surprising.

And as for their so-called 'band practice? Pfft, I prefered the term Instrumental Torture. The only thing any of them had managed to do was wear out their instruments and make our supply of orange juice magically disappear.

Although, if I'm honest with myself, they are actually pretty decent musicians. That is, when they play _separately._

Drew's been playing since he was roughly nine, and considering the amount of dough our parents have invested into his lessons, I'm not really surprised that he can shred it. Not that I will ever tell him that, of course.

As for the rest of the band...well, I can't lie. They're pretty damn good as well.

First, you had Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, the guitarists of Hairy Melons. Just like my brother, they had both been playing since a young age, so they were great as well. Especially Gary, seeing as he was lead guitarist and all. Then there was Paul Shinji, their bassist. Paul was the quietest, which automatically made him my favourite. Granted, he was also the grumpiest person to ever walk the Earth.

If Paul ever decided to quit the band, I would personally be his reference should he take an interest in filling in for the Grinch one Christmas.

Last but not least, the final member of Hairy Melons and lead singer was Calem Xavier. Calem was somewhere between Paul and Drew personality wise, but just like the rest of them, he also came with an oversized ego.

If I might add, none of them were hard on the eyes, either. Each of those guys practically screamed Coverboy.

So where did the problem lie, you may ask? Well yes, with their talent - and looks - Hairy Melons should add up to equal the perfect band.

_Wrong!_

The lot of them, with the possible exclusion of Paul, had an ego so large I'm surprised they all fit on the one planet, let alone under the same roof. In fact, their egos were about the same _size_ of the planet.

Actually, with egos like that, they could probably make their _own _planets.

If a band is going to function correctly, the general idea is to have all the members work as a team. So with Gary shredding another self-proclaimed solo every five seconds, Ash throwing himself around like a monkey on crack in order to draw the attention to his smaller, less rhythmic guitar, Calem belting out unnecessary notes when they're not needed and Drew attempting to have all eyes on him by smashing his drumsticks into those smaller golden circle things on his drum set when he's not supposed to…

Yeah, you get the picture.

Anyway, back to my original testament...

Drew Hayden was _so _dead.

I stormed down the stairs, making sure that my best 'angry face' was firmly plastered on before stopping outside where the abomination was sounding from. Honestly, how anyone could even consider that racket _music_ was beyond me.

"DREW!" I screech, all but tearing the door off of it's hinges in fury as I burst into the room.

I freeze, taking in the scene around me. Well, so much for my dramatic entrance.

None of the boys had even noticed.

Bugger.

Drew was bashing away at his drums, flinging his hair around ridiculously, while Gary had managed to somehow balance himself on top of the washing machine, tapping out a solo. Of course. What else would he be doing?

To my far right, Ash was flailing about with his own guitar wildly, while Paul was playing his bass like a _normal_ person in the corner, scowling at the raven haired male and trying to avoid copping a guitar to the head.

If anything, Ash should be the one worried about copping a guitar to his head. When angry, Paul was not a force to be reckoned with. Drew and Gary had learnt that the hard way.

"Oh, you asked for it," I grumble, stomping over to where Calem was screaming into his microphone, and snatching the device out of his hands, making his scream sound more like a surprised llama.

"ANDREW HAYDEN! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET THIS INSTANT, I WILL DYE YOUR HAIR PERMANENTLY PINK!" I screech at the top of my lungs, smiling in satisfaction as the music - or whatever it was - died down instantly and my brothers face turned to one of horror.

"Leaf!" Drew cried, clutching both of his hands to his black coloured locks in terror.

"I'm serious, Drew! If you do…" wait...did I just say black? "Drew, what in the name of chocolate bacon balls did you do to your hair?!" I cry out, gaping as he rolled his eyes and removed his hands to reveal his now black coloured hair.

"You're only noticing this _now_? It's been like this for three days," he deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"My bad, I tend to draw the attention of the ladies," Gary pipes up, smirking.

"Not if you were the last hedgehog in Kanto," I huff back.

"Don't dis the do!" Gary pouted, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"_Anyway_," I go on, ignoring his comment. "No, Drew, your hair has _not_ been like this for three days! I'm an artist, how unobservant do you think I am?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Gary smirked again, my jab at his ego seemingly restored.

"Okay, so maybe I did it this morning. So what? Just don't say anything to mum or dad. Especially dad," Drew winced, already being able to picture just what our father would say.

"You think they won't see? Drew, honestly, we may have gotten away with replacing mums expensive vase with a cheap copy from the two dollar shop, but they aren't completely blind," I point out.

"There's still a chance they won't notice," he insisted, pulling his hoodie over his head.

"Are you kidding me? Drew, you've gone from green to black! And not just any green,_ bright _green. That stuff sticks out like a chocolate bar in a swimming pool. Mum and dad _will _notice, and when they do, they will kill you, and I shall be be sitting on the couch with popcorn and a camera," I reply.

"Glad to know that I can always count on you for support," he mutters sarcastically.

"What was wrong with your natural colour anyway? You're always boasting on about how unique it is," I inquired, tilting my head to the side.

"Because, dear sister, black is more metal. I'm not keeping it, it's a test," Drew replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why-

"Leafy, you just ruined our song!" Calem whined, butting into the conversation.

"Oh, that was a song?" I gasp in mock-shock - I'm such a fabulous poet right? Maybe I should start writing songs instead of painting - shooting Calem a side-glance glare that sends him cowering back instantly.

Drew rolled his eyes, and threw both of his drumsticks at me before speaking, "Of course it was a song. Really, Leaf, I know you're not the smartest person around, obviously, but are you deaf as well?"

"With this ritual for Satan you were smashing out a minute ago? I'm not surprised," I shoot back, ducking to avoid the flying projectiles. They bounce off the wall, and I decide to pick them up in case an opportunity arose.

Gary scoffs and I whip around to face him, preparing for whatever Gary-like remark he's about to make.

"This is art, L'il, none of us expect you to understand that," the menace smirked, jumping down from the washing machine. Oh, sure. By all means, Bring my height into this.

Even without the extra leverage Gary gained from standing on the machine, he still loomed over me. Kinda like the way a giraffe looms over a hippo, except I'm not a hippo. Plus, he's not a giraffe.

Giraffes are so much more majestic.

Gary and Drew have been best friends since childhood, and together the two of them have always bonded over their mutual love for making me look like a total dipstick. But back to the height business, Gary was _really_ tall.

Then again, to me, everything seemed tall. I suppose that the fact my own height is the whopping total of four foot nine - that's right, and that one extra foot was going to be the death of me - it wasn't hard to do.

Gary's endless pool of nicknames relating to my height, or lack of height as such, doesn't bother me as much anymore. His personal favourites were; L'il, Shortstack, Peanut and - I have no bloody idea why - Hobs.

'Hobs' being short for Hobbit.

Joining in on that Lord of the Rings movie marathon had been a huge mistake. In fact, it had affected my entire life.

All it takes is one look at those hairy feet for Gary to break out the Hobs jokes.

"No, Oak. _This_ is art!" I snap, thrusting my ruined canvas - which Misty had conveniently just appeared and handed to me - in his face.

"Uh, L'il? I don't know what they've been teaching in the lower grades these days, but that is not art," the brunet boy smirked, eyeing the line that made the girls face look half dissected.

"It _was _art, and it just so happens to count for half of my grade. But now, thanks to you lot and your sabotaging of those poor instruments, it's ruined!" I huff, crossing my arms - which was a bit of a challenge when you take the portrait into account- and glaring at him.

"Sabotaging?" Gary repeats, spluttering, "That hurts real deep, L'il, right here," he mock sniffs, slapping a hand to his chest.

"Oh does it? Well, you'll be hurting in a lot more places than that if you don't keep the noise down!" I snap, then turning to Calem I add, "Except for you, Calem. Have you ever considered joining an _actual _band?"

He pulls himself up straighter and grins, "Gee, thanks, Leaf. I actually-

"Mist!" Ash suddenly cries out, cutting Calem off finally noticing his girlfriend. A massive goofy grin spreads across his face, and he all but pounces to the other side of the room to scoop her up in a hug.

"Ash," Misty moans as she is suddenly hidden by a mass of Ash. "I can't breathe!"

The raven haired boy stepped back, "Eh...sorry, Mist," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You never change," she sighs, smiling up at him, before standing on her toes to give him a peck on his cheek. Ash turned a light shade of pink, but none the less slipped an arm around Misty's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Dawn and May stood silently gushing over how adorable they were - which if I was honest, I would be doing as well if not for my current predicament - while the other boys, apart from Paul, make gag signs.

The blunette suddenly turns and looks at Paul expectantly, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he grunts back. Clearly, he wasn't about to do anything like Ash and Misty were. Dawn huffs something incoherent under her breath that sounds suspiciously like 'emotionless jerk'.

"Leaf," Drew speaks up, frowning. "You've wasted enough of our time already. Can't you see that we're busy here? Go bother someone else, all this mushy stuff is making me sick."

I roll my eyes at him. Typical boy behaviour.

"This is_ my_ house to, you know."

"So? At the moment, we need it for band practice. Seeing as you obviously can't deal with that, can't you go off to that geek, Birch's house or something?" he retorts back.

"It's _Brendan_," May corrects, frowning at Drew.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _June,"_ Drew smirks, putting emphasis on the 'June' part.

The effect is instantaneous.

"My name is _May_. M-A-Y, like the month! Is it really that hard to remember you stupid _Grasshead?_ That's it, all that damn foliage must have finally gotten through to your skull and - what the _hell_ happened to your hair?" May stops her rant, finally noticing his change of colour.

"Here we go again," I mutter, and everyone else rolls their eyes.

"I dyed it, duh," Drew replied, rolling his eyes at her.

"I can see that!" May screeched, stamping her foot.

Oh boy.

"Yeesh, April," Drew groaned, rubbing his ears. "No need to scream, I'd like to keep my ears, thank you."

"Like you can talk," she scoffed. "The way you are playing, it sounds more like an ancient demon spell to wake up the cemetery two miles away."

Ha! Take that, score one for the girls.

"Oh yeah?" my brother challenged, shooting out of his seat and narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah!" she yelled back, not affected by his actions.

"Oh yeah?" Drew shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Oh y-

"Shut up!" I practically jumped out of my skin as Paul suddenly roared at the top of his lungs.

"Ow…" we all - except for Dawn - groan in unison, and I look over to the other girls. Ash is clutching Misty in what appears to be protectiveness, but it's probably just a front for fear, while May is rubbing her ears and Dawn is glaring at her boyfriend, used to how loud his voice can go due to their frequent arguments.

"Now," Paul begins with an expression that dares anyone to oppose him. Hell no! I'd rather keep my limbs_ attached_ to my body, thanks. "Here's what going to happen; Troublesome and her friends will leave us alone until we're done, Gary will stop flirting with Leaf, Leaf is going to give Drew his drumsticks back-" Drew shot me a smirk "- and Drew will then apologize to Leaf so we can get back to practice."

Drew's smirk dropped and he stared at Paul will his mouth agape, similar to the one Gary gave him when flirting was mentioned. Woohoo! I knew that somewhere under his rough, purple-ish exterior there was a reasonable...

Wait.

Did he just say that I have to give my brother back his drumsticks?

"Paaaauuul!" the three of us whine in unison.

"What?" the mauve haired boy glared back in annoyance.

"I'm not giving his drumsticks back until-

"It was so not flirt-

"Why do I have to apolo-

"My name is DAWN!"

We all turned to face the fuming blunette, who currently looked as though she could blow a gasket any minute. Wow. For someone smaller than me, she could sure raise her voice.

"Troublesome," Paul smirked, watching in amusement as her face turned even redder.

"Look here, you eggplant," Dawn seethed, "How many times do I have to say it? My na-

At this point I decided to break away from that particular spectacle, seeing as it would only end when...well, when hell froze over. When it came to arguments, those two were just as bad as Ash and Misty. Speaking of which...

"Maybe we should go," Misty muttered from next to Ash, who frowned at her words.

"But, Mist," he whined. "You just got here, and I haven't seen you all week!"

"Ash, you can see me after band practice," she pointed out, and his expression instantly brightened. Wow, Misty works just as good as food…

"Okay!" Ash agreed happily, planting a soft kiss on her lips before removing his arm from around her waist.

"Come on, Dawn, we have places to be," the redhead instructed.

"And if you still haven- wait, but Misty, I'm in the middle of something here!" Dawn broke away from her argument with her hands on her hips.

"You can do that later," Misty shrugged. "Are you coming, May?"

"Actually, I'm going to stay," the brunette responded, and Misty gave her a funny look.

"What? Someone needs to stay and back Leaf up. Besides, that idiotic Grasshead-

"Okay, have fun with that!" Misty cut her off, knowing full well that May saying 'Grasshead' would lead to a new argument, before dragging Dawn out the door.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" the blunette screeched as she was carried away.

"O-kaaay," Gary whistled awkwardly once they were gone. "Now that _that's_ settled...L'il, the drumsticks!"

"Nope, he has to say sorry first," I smirk.

"What? No way am I apologizing!" Drew snorted, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Then no drumsticks. To bad."

"Leaf, just give the man his drumsticks," Gary sighed.

"Apologize and maybe I will," I grin. Ha! I knew these things would come in handy eventually.

"Leaf!"

"Drew, just apologize to your sister so we can get back to rehearsal," Calem groaned, eyeing the microphone which was still in my hand.

"Fine," Drew finally gave in, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry. Great, I said it. Can I have my drumsticks back now?"

"Nope."

"What! But you said that-

"I said _maybe_." Ha, and he says_ I_ have hearing problems.

"Leaf..." my brother begins dangerously.

"First, we have to solve this little conflict of terms," I state, waving the drumsticks around for added effect.

"Conflict of t- what are you on about, Leafy?" Gary exasperates. Clearly, all of this excitement has been to much for him.

Honestly, I sometimes wonder whether that boy's head actually contains a brain. There's the minor possibility that it does, but it's too small to focus on anything other than himself, the band, himself, his hair and girls. Did I mention himself?

"My terms of being able to finish my artwork without you making the walls come crashing down."

"I would suggest that you don't offend my obvious talent while I'm with hearing range, Peanut," Gary huffed.

"Oak?"

"Yessum?"

"Shut up."

"You shu-

"People!" Calem shouted, and the both of us turned to raise an eyebrow at him. "If you two could save the flirting for when none of us are around to get sick by it, it'd be great. Leaf, give Drew his drumsticks back. This is cutting into practice time, and my Aunt wants me home in time for dinner. She's Kalosian."

I've known Gary Oak for my entire life, and trust me, while every other girl, with the exception of Misty, May and Dawn, would kill to be in my position because they worship him, I would rather fall off a cliff. If anything, I've saved them.

They should be worshipping _me_.

Unfortunately, Drew and Gary have been best friends since they found out that their names both have four letters in them. Even their full names, Andrew and Gareth, still have the same amount of letters. Apparently, two year olds find that incredibly amusing and upon realizing that fact will declare each other _'besties for life!'_.

He's never been anything more than my brothers annoying bestie. We tolerate each other, and that's about the extent that our relationship goes. Seriously, if it wasn't for the sake of my artwork I would _not_ be in the same room as him right now.

"Dude, we know she's Kalosian. Must you really bring that fact up every time?" Gary sighed, and I'm not sure whether he's choosing to ignore the rest of Calem's words, or just didn't hear them.

With that brain of his, or lack of in Gary's case, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd forgotten them already. Poor guy, his minor mental capacity must be such a nuisance.

"There's no harm in reminding you every now and then. I feel as though you overlook that fact way too much," Calem shrugged.

"Oh, my apologies. I will never undermine her Kalosian-ness again," the brunet remarked sarcastically.

"Greatly appreciated," Calem nodded, the sarcasm going right over his head.

Hmm. It seemed as though Gary wasn't the only one with limited brain function in here.

"Could you guys stop with the bromance already?" I scoff.

"Jealous, are we?" Gary winks.

"Leaf, I already told you to go to Birch's house if it's bothering you so much," Drew remarks, shooting Gary a glare,

From the corner of my eye, I could see May about to erupt again, so I quickly replied before anything else happened to get us off topic.

"_Brendan_," I begin with added emphasis for May's sake, "happens to be at his Grandpa's birthday."

"Birthday? I thought his funeral was last year," Drew questions, tilting his head in confusion.

"No, Drew. That was his_ grandmother's_ funeral," I tell him with a sigh, seeing as it looked as though this malfunction of brain capacity was contagious. I should really get out of here.

"Oh."

Brother, your unlimited variety of speech continues to thrill and amaze me every time. Do tell me where you come up with such fabulous responses.

"Anyway, if you're so insistent that you can't stand the noise, you should probably go find a place to stay tonight. The guys are sleeping over," he shrugs.

Joy.

"Well, except for Calem," Gary puts in.

"Fabulous," I groan. "Any other amazing tidbits that I should know about?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Drew stated, perking up.

"Yay."

"We've entered the Battle of the Bands this year, so the guys will be over every night after school for rehearsal."

What.

"Every night?" I splutter, my eyes almost bulging out of my head when he nods. "And you actually managed to get mum _and _dad to agree to this?"

"Eh, dad was half asleep when we mentioned it, and you know what mums like. As soon as I started going on about how it was a good way to develop my future, she wouldn't stop blabbering about me 'pursuing my inner artistic abilities' or something like that," he shrugged.

"And just who exactly am I supposed to get a lift home with, then?"

Don't kill Drew. You must not kill Drew. You would get in serious trouble if you killed Drew.

"Still me, unless you've been hiding secret brothers from me or something."

"If only. But wait, there's five of you, and one of me. That's six in total."

"Oh my lordy!" Gary gasps dramatically, grabbing my shoulder. "Drew, I can't believe that all this time you have neglected to inform me that your sister was such a genius! Leafy, why are you studying art when you_ should clearly_ be following in the path of math instead? Your talent is simply unparalleled. They'll be wanting to study this one."

"What I was_ trying_ to say before I was interrupted by the talent scout over there," I stop to shoot a glare at Gary, pushing his hand off of my shoulder. "Is that, Drew, your car is a five seater. How is it going to fit all six of us?"

"Tie you to the roof?" Drew suggests with a shrug.

"Drew, how could you think of doing such a thing to your sister?" Gary frowns. "She'd be much better off in the boot."

Feeling the love here, boys.

"Gee, thanks guys," I mutter sarcastically.

"Calem's not getting a lift with the rest of us," Ash explained. I'd forgotten he was there...oops?

"My Aunt's started getting into all of these environmental documentaries, so she's making me 'Go Green' by enforcing a rule where I have to cycle everywhere. Apparently, it's good for Greenhouse Gasses or something like that," Calem groans, slumping against the wall hopelessly. "She's K-

"Yeah, she's Kalosian. We know," we all finish for him.

"Is that all you want, Leaf?" Drew sighs impatiently, holding out a hand for the drumsticks.

"This...Battle of the Bands, is it?" I double check, and he nods in confirmation. "Right, well how long is it going to last?"

"Eh, about four months. Depends on how far we make it," my brother shrugs.

Four months.

_Four months?!_

"Give or take a week," Gary puts in, very _unhelpfully_. Then again, at this point, a week _would _actually make a pretty big difference.

"Great, I'm thrilled. We'll definitely be looking forward to it," I state sarcastically, piffing both drumsticks at Drew's head and turning on my heel, then link arms with May as we both strutted out of the room.

"Ouch, Leaf!" a muffled cry sounded from back inside the room, and I shared a smirk with May. I still couldn't believe I was going to be stuck with _that_ for four whole months! Instead of thinking about my plan for revenge, I stalk back up the stairs with May, silently rueing the day my brother was conceived.

Ugh, honestly, why couldn't our parents have just watched a movie that night instead?

**So I thought I should clarify why I chose Xavier to be Calem's last name. So we all know that Calem is the X of Pokemon X and Y, and Serena is the anime version of Y. Well, I read on Bulbapedia that there were other names which were meant to be for the games as a default or something like that, which are actually Xavier, which accounts for the 'X' and Yvonne, which explains the Y. Seeing as nobody really has an official last name for them yet on FFN, I thought it'd kinda make more sense to use their pre-given names. **

**Current relationship statuses;**

**Ash and Misty - Together**

**Drew and May - Not together**

**Paul and Dawn - Together**

**Gary and Leaf - Not together**

**Calem - ...**

**Please review my lovelies! **

**~Cherries/Choccies**


	2. Stupid Mangoes

Thank you to everyone that reviewed/favourited/followed. I'm glad that you all liked it, cookies for everyone!

**Dedicated to ShinyDragonair2 for being such an amazeballs friend and because she's just fantabulous!**

Review Responses:

**stocky-parker-dog** ~ Murder? Whatever are you talking about Twinseh...MWAHAHAHA! Possibly...XD

**Katz Monster** ~ Shank yew as always! Yus, Paul does have a way with making everyone shut up doesn't he? XD

**ShinyDragonair2 **~ Bwahahahaha calm yo shizzles XD ERMAGERSH I'M SAH GLAD THAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD! *pedo stares* Ahaha hmm yes, I wonder where I could have possibly gotten the idea for the name *shark eyes certain melon*

**Schoolmouse33** ~ Mwahahah, double takes FTW! Well, she may have to resort to murder as Twinseh questioned, but we'll see XD Thanks Ari :D

**QuartzClaw **~ Thank you! Well, you don't see it very often and I thought "why not?" It just makes things a little more interesting in that sense :P Hmm, Drew wouldn't look to bad with black hair...in fact, with those bright green eyes…*goes into daydreaming stupor* KALOSIAN AUNTS FTW! XD

**Jessicuhxo** ~ Ahahaha thankies Jess! XD

**KicksAndKisses** ~ Thanks! Bwahahahaha I get what you mean, Hairy Melons DOES sound wrong XD When it comes to meh, insanity is something inescapable, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Glad that you enjoyed it though :D

**PichuTheMadHatter **~ Happy to hear that it cheered you up! Haha they both have the same coloured eyes so it made more sense that any of the other characters :P

**xashxdawnx** ~ Thanks, I'm glad that you like the idea of having a band story!

**Han **~ Aww thanks haha! I like to try and keep them as in character as possible while making their relationships different as well.

**Guest **~ Thank you, I'll try my best to update regularly :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hearts Affliction ~ Chapter Two ~ Stupid Mangoes<strong>_

**Leaf's POV**

"Andrew Hayden!" my father choked, his eyes roughly equalling the size of a car wheel as his newspaper dropped to the floor, along with a piece of burnt toast. "What in the name of Hans Solo have you done to your hair?"

I smirked to myself, biting into a pancake and reaching for my phone, quickly unlocking it and selecting the 'record' button. This should make for some pretty decent blackmail later on. Drew had actually managed to conceal his black hair by wearing a hoodie at all times this morning, and last night he had locked himself in his room to avoid detection.

Unfortunately for him, none of us had counted on dad leaving his toast in the toaster for too long, hence why it was burnt, which led to mum having a 'this is going to leave such a mess' fit. During said fit, limbs were flailed, toast was burnt, newspapers were swung and Drew's hood slipped off.

"I...uh, well you see, Dad...um," my brother stumbled, trying to find an excuse that wouldn't guarantee death. This was definitely going to be _perfect_ blackmail, alright.

"Suzanne, have you seen this?" Dad hollered as Mum sauntered into the kitchen, still in her salmon bathrobe.

"Oh my sweet Skywalker," she gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth. Why did my parents have to be such huge Star Wars fans? Me being one was fine, because I was allowed to have such obsessions at this age, but they're..._my parents_.

The amount of awkward situations it had put us in during formal dinners was unbelievable.

"I can't believe this!" my father continued to fume, and had now begun pacing.

"Dad, it's just hair," Drew tried to reason.

Big mistake.

Dad instantly whirled around with an expression full of horror, "Just hair? By the Ewoks, my father would have a fit if he heard you say that!"

"Mine already is," my brother muttered, and I stifled a giggle.

"This," Dad began, gesturing to his own head of green hair, "happens to have been passed down from generation to generation of Haydens. T'is a mark of our Unovian legacy! Do you have no care for our heritage?"

"Actually-

"We are all that's left!" Dad cried, cutting him off. "The rest of the Hayden's are in Unova. It's just us, you and I. Look at your sister, she's a brunette!"

I looked up from my phone, setting a scowl on my face before replying, "What's so bad about being a brunette?"

"Yes, Daniel, do tell. Is there something wrong with being brunette?" Mum snaps, coming to my defence and gesturing to her own pure brown locks.

"Err, nothing of course, dear!" Dad quickly assures her, his gaze skipping back and forth between us. "I was simply stating that your brunette-ness is a mark of your Kantonian heritage. This extremely rich shade of green that he and I share, however, is a symbol of _mine_. The great Unovian bloodline of the Haydens. You hear that, Andrew? Many a Hayden has inherited this hair, and you have just completely disregarded it as though it were something you could find in a cereal box!"

"Actually, those things are pretty hard to collect," I heard Drew mutter. Well, he wasn't kidding. Both of us had gone through countless cereal boxes in our quest to collect various items.

"What was that, Andrew?"

"Dad, chill for a minute would you? It's only wash-out," Drew tried again, putting up his hands in defence.

"_Wash-out?!_" Dad roared, throwing his hands up in the air. "You have had the fortune of Unovian blood, and you call it a wash-out! I'm not accustomed to you teenagers and your _'swaggity swagger'_ ways, but I'm pretty sure that yo-

Being the good sister that I am, I decided to save my brother from any further torment.

"He means the dye, Dad," I interrupt, fighting back the giggles that want so desperately to erupt. Wait...did he seriously just say_ 'swaggity swagger'?_

Oh Lordy.

"Yeah, Dad!" Drew pipes up, "A couple of washes and then it's back to being good 'ole Unovian!"

"Hmph, well then...in that case, get washing! You're washing your hair as many times as it takes. _Tonight,_" he commanded, and my brother immediately nodded enthusiastically. "Suzanne, I trust that you'll take things from here. I'm off to work."

He then huffed his way out of the room and I directed the phone at mum, hoping for some more good blackmail. Unfortunately for me, she wasn't exactly as thorough as I'd hoped.

Sure, she told him off for upsetting Dad, but then gushed about how great it was that Drew was able to 'express his inner self' through colour. Yeah, mum, way to go. Hair dye is a great way to let your inner menace shine through.

Luckily for me, Drew was a boy, - I know right? Shocking - and as it turns out, boys don't like it when their mother goes all gushy over them. He made an excuse for us to leave as soon as he could, and stalked to the car.

The drive to school was over sooner than I'd expected, and before I knew it we were there. Then again, with the way Drew drives I'm surprised he doesn't take up car racing as a hobby. Forget speed limits. To him, they were just useless decorations in the form of numbers.

"Now remember, if you don't get back to the car immediately I _will _leave without you," Drew warned me, stepping out of the vehicle himself. I spot of group of giggling ditz's approaching him, and decide to get some revenge for yesterday.

"Don't worry, I won't be late. If we miss your gynecologist appointment again it might be fatal this time! Who knows what kind of deadly diseases could be swimming around down there?" I say loudly, watching in delight as the girls halt in their tracks with a look of horror on their faces, and quickly start walking in another direction.

Drew spins around to glare daggers at me, and I'm pretty sure if looks could kill I would be on the floor with several pointy objects stuck in my head. Good thing he's not telekinetic.

I give him a two fingered salute before promptly turning on my heel and walking to Homeroom, my first class that I really didn't get the point of.

The only thing we ever did in their was roll call and sometimes, if the ceiling fans were on, chuck paper balls at them to see what angle of Blaine's bald head we could strike. Or half bald head, maybe semi? Eh, either way, there was baldness present and that was just 'bald' in my books.

"Leaf, over here!"

I sweep my gaze over the room to find who had called me, and in the corner I see May waving enthusiastically. I quickly make my way over, being sure to avoid all the flying paper planes and stationary.

Homeroom was fairly unexciting. After roll call, Blaine handed out our timetables for the new year and then sent us off for our classes. Giving my timetable some inspection, I discovered that Literature and Poetry was my first class, while May had Math.

A fact that I had made a point of laughing at for the whole duration of class, which only lasted about fifteen minutes. Saying our goodbyes, I eventually managed to find my class and chose a spot somewhere in the middle, plopping myself down into a seat.

Seeing as there were so few people around, I decide to go through my textbooks and see if there was anything that I actually knew already. Being the hard worker that I am, I zone out enough to not notice the screech of a chair sliding out next to me.

"We meet again, Peanut."

This whisper in my ear, however, is what I do notice, and realizing that it could be a potential serial killer, I waste no time in hesitating to send my textbook flying into their face.

"Ouch! Gee, L'il, don't go around bashing a guys face in! It's my best feature, after all."

Okay, I definitely know _that_ voice.

"_Gary?!_ What the hell are you doing in my Literature and Poetry class?" I snap, crossing my arms.

Fine, so maybe he wasn't a serial killer. But I can say without regret that I made the right decision in decorating his face with a textbook.

"I'm in this class," he shrugs back, sitting down.

"I already knew that you have the brain capacity of a sultana, but you do realize this is a year _eleven_ class, don't you? Or did they finally notice that you're too idiotic for year twelve and hold you back a year?"

To my annoyance, he only smirked and leaned closer to me.

"Pfft, holding me back? They wish they could have me for longer. Actually, I had a free option. It was either between this, or writing a six thousand word essay to get into the Lacrosse Team which practice at the same time. As you might not have fathomed yet, I chose this," he explains.

A raise my eyebrow before speaking, "Are you serious? Literature and Poetry is a subject that requires you to write several essays a term, study multiple historical literature figures and memories various language structures. You had the option to write a _single _one-off essay, that you probably could have written about yourself, and yet you still chose this?"

"Written about myself?" he repeats, his eyes widening. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

Of course, the moment I mention something about himself every else just goes straight over his head. Did he even hear anything that I just said?

Unbelievable.

"What a pity, looks like you'll be stuck with me for the rest of the year instead," I sigh, pitying myself more than him.

"Aww, L'il, don't think of it like that! Just imagine it, now instead of having to sit and stare at the clock all lesson, you get to sit and stare at me instead. Lucky thing," Gary winked.

"Thrilling," I say back sarcastically, when a thought hits me. "Speaking of which, why _are_ you sitting next to me anyway?"

"Well, I...felt as though it was my duty as your brother's best friend to see to it that you have um, decent company in uh, here," he replied back.

Decent company? Wait a minute...

"Oh no, don't tell me…" I trail off, and burst into a fit of laughter as his eyes confirmed my suspicions.

"What?" he snaps.

"Could it be, that the famous Gary Oak, doesn't know anybody in here besides little old me?" I grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Leafy," he insists, although the look on his face betrays him. "Besides, it's not about what benefit you are to me here, but what I am to you."

Hmm...no 'L'il? Definitely hit a sore spot there. Leaf: One, Gary: Zero

"And what exactly is it that you are doing for me, oh Great One?" I question him, adding an eye roll for dramatic-ness.

"Well, I don't generally go out of my way to acquaint myself with the lower year levels, but _they _all definitely know who_ I _am," he begins, smirking arrogantly.

"Your point being?"

"By them seeing you with me, you'll become the talk of the school! I'm doing you a favour here, Leafy," Gary finishes. Still no 'L'il?

Eh, either way, I'm not complaining. I'd take 'Leafy' over 'L'il' any day.

"Why, Gary, I cannot even begin to fathom the appreciation I feel for this noble deed you have bestowed upon me. However will I repay you?" I say to him, my voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Don't worry," he says, leaning even closer. "I'm sure I can think of something you can do," Gary finishes, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I open my mouth to retort, but nothing comes out as a wave of aftershave and something that smells suspiciously like mango hits me. You know those ads on TV where they depict some scrawny guy who has absolutely no lady luck, and then sprays on some scent that magically makes girls from miles around flock to him at record speed?

They weren't exaggerating.

Although, it's not like Gary actually needed that kind of help. He was a god sent from Heaven in disguise.

Wait...what? No! Bad Leaf! I mentally slap myself. But back to that aftershave...

It's all I can do not to move even closer, even for the sake of just getting a deeper whiff of the stuff. That scent, combined with his chocolate brown eyes...breathe, Leaf! Obviously, it's too early in the morning for me to deal with this kind of thing. My mind isn't awake enough yet, yeah. That must be it.

"Leaf! I missed you so much!" a shrill voice suddenly cries, and I look up to find myself face to face with a pair of bright yellow eyes.

"Ahhhh!" I shriek, clutching the nearest thing to me for protection.

"Geez, L'il, I know that I said I would think of something, but I really don't think now is the right time for you to be repaying me."

Okay, so as it turns out, the nearest thing to me happened to be Gary.

"Get off of me, you perv!" I scoff, shoving him as hard as I could. Honestly, considering my size and his, I didn't do too well in that.

"_You_ were the one grabbing _me_," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Whatever," I sigh, turning back to the girl in front of me, who was now eyeing the both of us awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry," she says nervously. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, Yellow. It's fine, Gary's just being...well, Gary," I smile at her, shooting a sideways glare at said boy, who only rolls his eyes in return.

Stupid mangos, I blame you for this incredible humility.

"If you're sure," she smiles back with a laugh. That was one of the things I loved most about Yellow; she was always smiling and happy. The girl was quite small, and looked extremely fragile.

Half the time I was terrified of hugging her for the fear she might shatter.

With her waist long blonde hair, glowing sunshine orbs and petite figure, Yellow caught the attention of a lot of males at this school. Not that she ever noticed that, of course. She was to sweet and innocent.

"Positive. How was Hoenn?" I inquire, recalling that before break, she mentioned taking a holiday over there for two weeks...I think.

"It was great!" Yellow beamed. "I met tons of people and the resort was amazing! I even met this guy-

"Alright, Maggots! Si'down and shuddup so I can take the roll," Sergeant Lurge bellows, suddenly appearing at the door.

Yellow's eyes widened, and she quickly scampered into the closest available seat - which happened to be on the other side of our table - in terror.

The _worst_ teacher in the _whole _school just _had_ to teach me. Sergeant Lurge was a huge man was bulging muscles and a pointy chin, and had a tendency to yell as those army types usually do. He also had the habit of calling us 'Maggot's'.

The reason he was teaching Literature and Poetry was beyond me.

"Listen up, today your orders are to read over this," he sticks a bunch of papers in the air, "and then link it with as many literate devices that your tiny brains can think of! Now get to work!" Sergeant Lurge screams out at the top of his lungs. Dang, and I thought the band was loud. He could rival Hairy Melons any day.

Hey...what happened to roll call?

I shrug, deciding that it was probably best not to ask due to the small chance my ears could get blown off, and take a sheet that he had been passing around. After a quick read over, I discovered that it was _Love's Secret _by William Blake.

"Leafy," Gary whines, and I shoot him a look of annoyance.

"What do you want now, Gary? I'm trying to do my work," I huff.

"Work-Shmerk, who cares? You're no fun, L'il," he scoffs.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get a good grade so I can actually make it into College. Something _you_ on the other hand have very little chance of achieving," I snap back.

"Um, Leaf?" Yellow asks timidly.

"Yes, Yellow?" I reply back sweetly. Hey, I was angry at Gary, not her. Besides, she was to nice and I would end up feeling guilty if I snapped at her.

It _might _have also been to piss Gary off.

"Is the first line a Caesura, or-

"Gary!" a high pitched feminine voice trills, and we all spin around to see a girl wearing practically nothing waving enthusiastically from the doorway.

Oh great, Melody.

A.K.A, one of the schools more..._out there_ girls, if you get my meaning. Melody was extremely pretty, with flowing dark hair and matching eyes. Unfortunately for her, that factor was scrapped when you saw how she presented herself.

Adorned in nothing but tiny jean shorts, even smaller than Misty's, and a top - if you could even call it one - that barely covered anything. She was known for her...uh, promiscuous activities, for lack of a better word, with the male populace.

Melody was also one of Gary's flings, a fact that she had been resilient to let go. Not that they had ever actually dated or anything, and even though it's not like she hadn't gone to other guys, either.

"Hi, Melody," Gary forces out with a pained smile, and I see him shoot me a look that says 'help'.

Nuh uh, Buster. You got yourself into this and you can get yourself out. It's not my fault that he can't keep his tongue in his mouth. Contrary to popular belief, Gary Oak had never actually done _it_ before.

A whole lot of other stuff that I refuse to go into detail about, but no late night bedroom activities had been accomplished as of yet. I know, shocking right? There's been a lot of shocking news lately, perhaps I should invest in some meditation.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," she purred, standing next to Yellow leaning over the table so that we all got an eye full of cleavage.

Except for Yellow, who was shifting in her seat uncomfortably due to Melody being so close to her. She makes a slow grab for her water bottle, and I have my suspicions it's an excuse to not have to talk.

Smart girl, that Yellow.

"I, uh...well, Melody...I'm kind of, um," Gary stumbles, and I roll my eyes.

"Do you think you could come back some other time? We're kind of busy right now," I say for him, and the pure relief that comes flooding to his face is extremely amusing. I've been doing a lot of favours for people. I should start charging.

Fine, so maybe I did help him out. So what? Melody's boobs are beginning to make me uncomfortable

Melody turns to me, apparently not noticing that I'd been there and rakes her eyes over my figure. A slight look of disapproval crosses over her face, and I take it that I haven't met her outcomes for being appealing enough.

"Oh, Leaf," she says blankly. "You didn't tell me you were friends with _Gary_," Melody frowns at me, as though it were a crime.

"I wouldn't use the term 'friends'," I tell her firmly, and she narrows her eyes, clearly not believing me.

"She's right," Gary shrugs. Huh...he's actually agreeing with me? Maybe Gary isn't so bad afte- "We're lovers."

As I was saying, Gary Oak is a terrible human being and I hate him.

"WHAT?!" Melody and I shriek in unison, around the same time Yellow does a spit-take.

"I knew that I was interrupting something earlier!" the blonde manages to cough out.

"Yellow!" I shriek in horror, earning the attention of a few students. "There is nothing going on between Gary and myself! You just happened to have bad timing is all."

_Very_ bad timing.

At this comment, Gary grabs me by the shoulders and his face turns to one of shock.

"_What?!_" he cries, making his eyes go wide with what seemed like horror. "You're saying that what happened last night meant absolutely nothing to you?"

"Um...I'm just gonna, you know, go sit down now. _Way_ over there," Melody says, hurriedly backing away.

"Leaf, I know that you're not one to lie but…" Yellow begins awkwardly, gesturing to the pained expression still plastered on Gary's face.

"Ugh, what the hell are you doing?" I whisper-yell to him so as to avoid any further unwanted attention.

"What do you mean? You're the one breaking my heart here, Leafy. I can't believe that after everything we did yesterday you could just do this to me," Gary gasps back, and I swear I see a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Oh this guy is _good_.

"Gary!"

"You know what? I think I'll give you two some space so I'll ju-

"No!" I cry, slamming my hand down on the table desperately. "Please, Yellow, don't leave me here!"

She smiles back apologetically, "I think Blue needs help with her work, anyway. I'll catch you later, good luck."

The moment she's gone, I whip around to face Gary with fire burning in my eyes. Now would be a really good time for those super-powers teenagers randomly get in movies when they're fuming to appear.

"What the hell was that about?" I growl dangerously.

Burn.

"Just having some fun," he shrugs, flipping to a page in the textbook.

Please burn.

"Fun?" I splutter, my mouth now gaping. "Your idea of fun is telling everyone that we slept together? You have a pretty sick imagination, Oak, but that is one fantasy that I will never be a part of!"

Burn already!

"L'il, you don't have to pretend any more. If you want me that bad, go ahead, there's no need to hide it," Gary smirks back.

Why won't you just burn, dammit?!

"Ugh, you are unbelievable!"

"That can be taken two different ways," he winks suggestively.

Hmm...his soul must be to synchronized with Hell to be incinerated.

"You know what? Just shut up," I groan, unable to take any more of this. I wonder if…aha! Sticky tape, perfect.

"L'il, what are you doing?" the menace questions, watching me quizzically.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"Attempting to create a miniature footpath in the middle of the table?" he answers. Hmm...not sure if sarcasm or serious guess.

"No, you idiot," I sigh, rolling my eyes and shoving the sticky tape back into my pencil case. "It's a line."

"Really? I didn't notice," Gary remarks back. Okay, _that _was definitely sarcasm.

"You stay on your half of the table, and I'll stay on mine. Capiche?"

"Leafy, this is ridiculous," he groans.

"No, Gary, what's ridiculous is you suggesting that I would actually spend the night with you. This is being resourceful," I reply matter-of-factly.

He simply rolls his eyes at my statement, but I ignore him and try to focus on my work instead.

"Leafy," Gary chimes in a sing-song voice.

Ugh.

"What do you want now?" I groan, looking up in annoyance.

"I'm on your side of the table," he grins, and my gaze shifts to where he's poking his index finger on my side of the tape. Oh you have _got _to be kidding me.

"Gary, get away from my half of the table," I moan.

"Whatever are you talking about, L'il? My fingers wanted to wander."

"Oak, if you want to keep you fingers attached to your hands, I suggest you wander on back to your own side," I growl back at him, and he immediately retracts his hand.

"You're such a party pooper," Gary groans.

"No, you're just childish."

"Says the girl who wanted to solve our problems by separating us with sticky tape," he dead pans.

Touché.

Seeing as I couldn't think of anything else to say, and had already established that I can't make him burst into flames because apparently Satan got to his soul before I could, I settle for a swift kick to his shin instead.

Satisfied with the yelp that Gary emits rather loudly, which in turn earns a glare from Sergeant Lurge that has him cowering instantly, I proceed with my work and make a point of ignoring him for the rest of the lesson.

All of this because of those stupid mangoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I've been thinking about this for a while, and to be honest I r_eally_ have been trying to put it off. I didn't want to be one of those authors that did this, but back then I didn't understand exactly _why_ they did it.

So, as you've probably already guessed, I am going on a _temporary_ Hiatus. For how long? I don't know. But many of you have probably seen this coming... I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't have to.

Apart from random updates for "Moments" or just one-shots in general, there won't be any other stories that will be updated. During this time I am going to _attempt_ writing a few chapters for each of my stories, so that when I return to writing there will be things ready for those that are still waiting. This is including Eternal, which hasn't been updated in who knows how long.

I really am sorry to my usual readers and reviewers, as well as to anyone who was just browsing around for a good read. While I don't want to do this because I know it isn't fair, it is even more unfair to keep your hopes up for something that I am unsure of. I can't keep your expectations up for nothing. Not to mention the fact that my computer keeps crashing which means chapters getting deleted isn't exactly a motivation booster when you have to write them all over again.

This note will be on all of my chapter fics, just to make sure that the different people who are following them get this message.

Once again, I truly am sorry and hope that you all don't hate me. I'll still be online if anyone has any questions or for my friends who have threatened to kill me if I leave, so feel free to PM me at any time because I'm still around to chat.

~XxCherriesandChocolatexX


End file.
